The Devil Went Down To Hogwarts
by SupernaturalWhovian29
Summary: Lizzie takes Sam, Dean and Castiel to Hogwarts where students of all ages and Houses appear for no reason to be taking their own lives in bizzare fashions. But as Sam, Dean and Lizzie dig deeper, they discover that these deaths are not suicides, but students making deals with a crossroads demon! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

The Devil Went Down To Hogwarts

Chapter One

Lizzie sat in her bedroom in her family's castle in Transylvania, reading a book. She had taken a brief break from hunting demons to take her boyfriend Sam Winchester and his brother Dean back to Romania to meet her family.

At first, Lizzie's mother seemed skeptical about her eldest daughter's new beau, but soon grew to accept Sam and Dean as part of the family.

Coming from a Christian family, hunting demons was the last career Lizzie's mother was expecting her daughter to follow, and strongly disapproved of it, however, she felt confident that Sam and Dean would take care of Lizzie and let the matter go.

Sam was shocked at the fact that his girlfriend was rich, and even after two days of staying over, was still stunned at the beauty of her home.

Lizzie was just finishing up a chapter in her book when there was a _tap, tap, tap_ sound on the window. Lizzie abandoned her book and looked over at the window to see a handsome tawny owl, outside the window; a letter clamped in its beak.

Lizzie jumped up from her bed, ran over to the window unlatched it, and took the letter from the owl. It ruffled its feathers and took off.

Lizzie watched until the owl disappeared and then turned her eyes to the letter in her hands.

She immediately recognized the Hogwarts coat of arms on the back of the envelope that had been sealed with purple wax. Lizzie sat down at her writing desk, opened a drawer and took out her letter opener and carefully slid it across the envelope, unfolded the parchment and read:

Dear Miss Blaszczak

I realize it has been many years since we last corresponded, I do hope you are doing well. I have heard from outside sources that you are now hunting demons with Sam and Dean Winchester, I am very impressed, since the last time we met, you had been making plans to become an Auror.

The reason I am contacting you now is because of certain events that have been occurring for months inside Hogwarts. Students of all ages, and all four Houses, appear for no reason to be taking their own lives. At first nothing seemed suspicious, it began with only fifth years until it started happening on a monthly basis, and suddenly first, second, third, fourth, sixth and seventh years began to show up dead as well. The only connection I was able to find was that about a week before the students killed themselves, they were all at the Hog's Head pub.

I realize that this may or may not seem of grave importance to you, but I would appreciate it if you would come down to Hogwarts to investigate this further. We don't need any more deaths at Hogwarts. The last battle left many casualties, and the school has suffered enough losses.

Please reply as soon as you receive this letter and I hope to see you as soon as possible

Yours Sincerely

Professor Minerva McGonagall

Headmistress

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Lizzie stared bemused at the letter long after she had finished reading it. Why would McGonagall contact her nearly four years after she left Hogwarts?

She was interrupted by a knock on the door. She looked up to see Sam smiling at her. "Hey, sweetie!" said Sam as he walked into the room, and kissed her on the cheek. "What's up?"

"I just got this letter from my old Head of House at Hogwarts – take a look," said Lizzie showing the letter to Sam. Sam read the letter and stared at Lizzie. "Does it sound like our thing?" asked Lizzie, sounding uncertain as to if she should pursue this case or not.

Sam shrugged. "I dunno,'' he said, sounding just as perplexed as her.

"Should we ask Dean about it?" asked Lizzie. Sam smiled slightly. "Why not?" he said as he took Lizzie's hand. "Come on!"

Lizzie and Sam went downstairs, and found Dean in the library, reading. "Hey, Sammy!" said Dean happily. "Dean, we need to ask you something,'' said Sam. "Sure!" said Dean.

Lizzie handed Dean the letter as he read it. "Should we go?" asked Lizzie uncertainly. Dean shrugged. "I dunno, Liz,'' he said apprehensively. "It doesn't really sound like our kind of thing,"

Lizzie sighed. She knew that Dean would say that, but on the other hand, she felt like she would be doing McGonagall a personal favor by looking into it, even if it wasn't due to supernatural causes.

"Please Dean?" Lizzie begged. "McGonagall favored me when I was at school, She saved my ass quite a few times, the least I can do is return the favor,''

A few minutes later, Dean smiled. He knew that Lizzie was the type of person that would do anything for anyone, regardless of the circumstances – one of the many traits he liked her so much for.

"Okay,'' she said. "Thanks, you're the best!" said Lizzie, hugging Dean tightly. "And don't you forget it!" said Dean jokingly. "I'll go pack my purse!" said Lizzie.

When she had left the room, Sam and Dean exchanged perplexed looks. "Her purse?" Sam asked, bemused.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Lizzie was up in her room, piling all manner of things into her purse: clothes, shoes, hair accessories, toiletries, weapons, electronics – anything that would come in useful while on this hunt. She had put an Undetectable Extension Charm on her purse so she could put all her necessary equipment into one bag - Just like Mary Poppins' carpet bag.

She also packed Sam and Dean's clothes inside her purse too, as well as the Colt, and Ruby's demon-killing knife that Sam and Dean had procured long before they even met Lizzie! (Lizzie was off destroying Voldemort's seven Horcruxes at the time).

When she finished packing, Lizzie zipped up her purse, and checked her hair in the mirror of her wardrobe before exiting her room, and locking the door.

She met Sam and Dean downstairs, and they agreed that they would leave the next day. Lizzie sighed. She was hoping to leave right away. "Okay, she said, looking disappointed at the fact that they weren't leaving immediately.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

The next day, Dean was outside packing the Impala, when Lizzie came outside. "We're not taking the Impala, Dean,'' said Lizzie. Dean stared at her, confused. "How are we gonna get to Hogwarts?" he asked, looking as though he couldn't think of any other way of getting there. Lizzie smiled as Sam appeared with the remainder of their things that they would be taking with them. "Take my hand,'' she said. "Sam, hold onto Dean's arm,'' Dean and Sam obeyed and the next second, felt like they were being forced through a very tight rubber tube. Sam felt himself being pressed in all directions. He couldn't breathe, there were iron bands tightening around his chest; his eyeballs were being forced back into his head; his eardrums pushed further and further into his skull –

Then suddenly, it all seemed to stop, as Sam opened his eyes. They were not outside Lizzie's home anymore. Instead, they appeared to be in a train station, that was packed with people rushing about. "We just Apparated, didn't we?" asked Dean breathlessly. Lizzie smiled. "Indeed. Quite successfully too, I might add. Most people throw up the first time,''

"I can't imagine why!" said Sam, who sounded equally breathless, while carrying their luggage.

Lizzie opened her purse, and extracted three pieces of paper. "Here are your tickets,'' she said, handing them to Sam and Dean, then loading their luggage onto three separate trollies.

Sam and Dean gazed at their tickets. They read:

**LONDON to HOGWARTS**

for ONE WAY travel

Platform 9 ¾

**HOGWARTS EXPRESS**

Train departs at 11:00 a.m. sharp

"Lizzie?" Dean asked. "Yeah?" asked Lizzie as she finished loading the luggage onto the trollies. "There has to be some kind of mistake,'' said Dean. "Mistake?" Lizzie repeated, looking confused. "This says 'Platform 9 ¾! There's no such thing, is there?" Lizzie smiled. "I forgot. You guys didn't go to Hogwarts, so this whole thing is entirely new to you,''

"You do know more about this than we do Liz,'' said Sam. "But to answer your question, yes, there is such a thing," said Lizzie.

"Um, there's a problem,'' said Sam, gazing at the wall between Platforms 9 and 10. "Hmm?" asked Lizzie. "How are we supposed to get _onto_ the platform?" asked Sam. "Oh, it's easy!" said Lizzie brightly. "Just walk straight through the wall between Platforms 9 and 10,''

"Through the wall?" asked Dean, looking surprised. "Yeah,'' said Lizzie. "Best go at a bit of a run if you're nervous,'' said Lizzie. "Dean, you can go first,"

"Um…..Okay,'' said Dean, taking one of the trollies, and standing in the middle of the wall that divided Platforms 9 and 10, and broke into a run. He closed his eyes, expecting himself to crash into the wall…But the crash didn't come. He opened his eyes, to look at a magnificent scarlet steam engine with the words HOGWARTS EXPRESS on it.

"Okay,'' said Lizzie, as she stood on the platform with Sam. "You next, Sam,''

Sam sighed as he ran through the platform, and Lizzie followed shortly behind.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

After they had gotten their luggage loaded onto the train, Lizzie, Sam, and Dean began to look for a compartment. They found one empty one near the end of the train. "Come on,'' said Lizzie. "Everywhere else is full.''

Lizzie, Sam and Dean sat down inside the compartment and shut the door. A few minutes later the train pulled out of the station. "So, let me see if I got this,'' said Dean. "Your old Head of House contacts you out of the blue saying students are just randomly committing suicide?"

Lizzie nodded. "She said that the people that killed themselves didn't even fit the pattern – no getting into trouble, made good grades, no antidepressants – these were just plain good kids that chose to kill themselves,"

"Any connection between the victims?" asked Sam. "Only one that McGonagall could find,'' said Lizzie. "They were all hanging out at the Hogs Head pub about a week before their deaths,''

"We should check out the pub, see if anyone noticed anything,'' said Dean as Lizzie nodded. "So, what House were you in, Lizzie?" asked Sam, who in the short time he had known Lizzie, had learned nothing of her years at Hogwarts. "I was in Gryffindor,'' said Lizzie smiling. "Only the bravest of the brave are put in Gryffindor. The Sorting Hat originally considered putting me in Slytherin….." "What?!" asked Sam and Dean together. "I know,'' said Lizzie. "What happened?" asked Sam. "I told it not to put me in Slytherin, and it changed its mind.''

"How does the whole 'Sorting' thing work?" asked Dean. "Students try on this hat, called the 'Sorting Hat' and it sorts them into one of the four Houses – Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin, based on wit and personality,"

"Interesting,'' said Dean. "Triumphs earn you House Points, any rule-breaking, and you lose points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded the House Cup.

"Cool. So how many times has Gryffindor won it?" asked Sam. "Last I can remember, I was in my seventh year when Gryffindor won with a total of 985 points,'' "Wow!" said Dean looking impressed.

"At what age did you first start at Hogwarts, and when did you finish?" asked Dean. "I first began my education at Hogwarts when I was eleven, and finished when I was seventeen," said Lizzie. "Initially, my parents didn't want be to go. I'm from a strict Christian family – as you found out – and so they didn't like the idea of me going off to a school to learn magic,''

"How did you convince them otherwise?" asked Sam. "I just told them I'd pray on a daily basis, read my Bible every day and use my magical abilities for good, and not evil,'' said Lizzie. "Ah!" said Dean, nodding and smiling.

The train had taken them out of London, and by noon they were passing lush green fields. There was a clattering outside the compartment as a smiling dimpled woman appeared pushing a trolly. "Anything from the trolly, dears?" she asked kindly.

Lizzie, who hadn't eaten anything all day jumped to her feet immediately, and stepped outside the compartment. She bought a little bit of everything that was available, and paid the woman eleven Sickles, and seven Knuts. (Lizzie kept a small bag of wizard money in her purse to be used in emergencies only).

Sam and Dean stared as Lizzie brought it all back to the compartment and tipped it onto an empty seat. "Help yourselves," said Lizzie, as Dean immediately grabbed a Pumpkin Pasty, and took a large bite from it.

"These aren't real frogs, are they, Lizzie?" asked Sam, holding up a package of Chocolate Frogs.

Lizzie smiled. "It's just a spell,'' she said. "But see what card it is! I'm missing Sailor Moon…."

"What?'' asked Sam, looking confused.

"Oh! Of course, you wouldn't know – Chocolate Frogs have trading cards in them – you know, to collect. Famous witches and wizards; I've got at least nine hundred,"

Dean whistled through another mouthful of Pumpkin Pasty.

Sam unwrapped his Chocolate Frog, as it sprung to life and hopped onto the window. "Oy! Watch it!" said Lizzie. The frog climbed up onto the windowsill and was blown away by a gust of wind.

"Ehh, that's rotten luck,'' said Lizzie. "They've only got one good jump in them to begin with,"

Sam looked down at his card. It featured a man with long silver hair, and beard with a crooked nose, and he wore half-moon glasses. "So this is Dumbledore, huh?" asked Sam, smiling.

Lizzie nodded. "I've got about six of him,'' she said as she sighed. "Ohh, I miss him!" Sam smiled and looked down at his card again. But Dumbledore's face had mysteriously vanished!

"Hey! He's gone!" said Sam. "Well, you can't expect him to just hang around all day!" said Lizzie "Don't worry, he'll be back,''

**SPNSPNSPSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Over the next few minutes, Sam became immersed in the Chocolate Frog Cards. Pretty soon he not only had Dumbledore, but Merlin, Morgana, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Paracelous, Sailor Vampiress, and Sailor Jupiter. Dean also was interested in them. He finally drew his eyes away from Sailor Venus (who was doing her Crescent Beam Attack) to open a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans.

"Careful with those, Dean!" Lizzie warned seriously. "Why?" asked Dean. "Cause when they say 'every flavor' they literally mean it!" said Lizzie. "You know, you get all the normal flavors like chocolate, peppermint and marmalade. But there's also spinach, liver and tripe – don't ask me what that is, you don't wanna know!" said Lizzie as Sam opened his mouth to ask.

Dean peered into the package of beans, and picked out a brown one, and popped it in his mouth, chewed for a minute, then gagged. "Dirt?" Lizzie guessed. "Mm-hmm,'' said Dean spitting out the bean.

They had a good time eating the Every Flavor Beans. Lizzie got lemon, strawberry, toasted marshmallow, buttered popcorn, coffee, and was even brave enough to nibble off the end of a funny gray one Dean wouldn't touch (which turned out to be pepper).

After a while, Lizzie took out a huge book from her purse, which was entitled _Anatomy of the Titanic_, and began to read. Sam looked up from a Chocolate Frog card, noticed what Lizzie was reading and smiled. He had taken Lizzie to see Titanic in 3D for their first date, and both of them remembered it like it happened only yesterday.

"I know what you're going to ask, Sam,'' said Lizzie not looking up from her book. "Oh?" asked Sam. "Yeah,'' said Lizzie. "You're gonna ask if I remember our first date?"

Sam smiled. "Do you remember?" he asked. "I'll never forget it,'' said Lizzie passionately. "You started crying during the opening titles!" Sam said, as Lizzie blushed. "The music is very melancholy! What did you expect?" asked Lizzie. Sam laughed, as he inched closer to the book in which Lizzie was reading. The page featured a black and white photograph of the Grand Staircase – easily the most beautiful feature on the ship. "That's the Grand Staircase, right?" asked Sam. Lizzie smiled and nodded, as she turned the page.

Sam and Lizzie had a good time reading together. Dusk had begun to settle, when a voice spoke from the loudspeakers overhead saying that they would be arriving at Hogwarts in ten minutes. "Guess we'd better pack up," said Lizzie, stowing her book back into her purse.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

They arrived at Hogsmeade Station ten minutes later, and got off the train. It was the middle of the school year, so there weren't many students on the platform. Since Lizzie wasn't a student anymore, she didn't change into her old school robes.

Castiel, one of Sam, Dean and Lizzie's friend had agreed that he would meet them there. But as Lizzie looked around she could find no sign of Cas's beige trench coat.

"Wonder where Cas is,'' she wondered aloud. "I'm sure he'll be here soon,'' said Sam, reassuringly, patting Lizzie on the shoulder as they headed up to the castle.

They rode up to the castle in carriages that were pulled by some of the most bizzare creatures that Sam and Dean had seen. Like skeletal horses with dragon wings.

"What are they?" asked Sam.

A student, fifth year by the look of her, stopped and stared at Sam. "What are you talking about?" she asked. "That!" said Sam, pointing at the skeletal creatures. "Pulling the carriage!"

The student frowned. "Nothing's pulling it,'' she said. "It's pulling itself. It always does."

The girl gave Sam a weirded out look and walked away. "Don't worry," said Lizzie putting a hand on Sam's shoulder. "You're not going crazy. I can see them too,''

"Can you?" asked Sam excitedly. "What are they anyway?" asked Dean. "They're called Thestrals," Lizzie said as they got into a carriage. "They're quite gentle, but people avoid them, because they're….."

"Different,'' said Sam. Lizzie nodded. "Why couldn't that girl see them and we can?" asked Dean. "They can only be seen by people who have seen Death,'' said Lizzie. "So, could you always see them?" asked Sam. "Yeah. Ever since I came to Hogwarts I've been able to see them," said Lizzie smiling slightly.

"Who have you known who has died – besides the people we've killed." Said Dean. "My dad,'' Lizzie replied. "We were really close, and one day he went off to war and never came home. I was seven,'' said Lizzie. "I'm sorry,'' said Dean. "Yeah,'' said Lizzie. "It was horrible. I do feel sad about it sometimes, but I've still got my Mom."

Sam, Dean and Lizzie didn't say anything else for the remainder of the journey.


	2. Chapter 2

The Devil Went Down To Hogwarts

Chapter Two

Lizzie, Sam and Dean arrived at Hogwarts and were greeted in the Entrance Hall by Lizzie's old Head of House, Professor McGonagall, who immediately welcomed Lizzie by giving her a hug and a kiss on each cheek. "Um, Professor, this is my boyfriend, Sam Winchester, and his brother Dean – they've come to help,'' said Lizzie. Professor McGonagall shook hands with both Sam and Dean, smiling. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you two boys face-to-face,'' she said.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Finally?" he asked. "You say that like you have some kind of file on us or something.'' "You did stop the Apocalypse, didn't you?" asked Professor McGonagall. "Well, yes," said Dean. "There you are then,'' said Professor McGonagall. "Oh,'' said Sam.

There was a fluttering of wings, and Castiel appeared by Dean's side. "Dammit Cas!" he growled. "You've gotta stop doing that!" "My apologies,'' said Cas. "Who might you be?" asked McGonagall. "This is Castiel, Professor,'' said Lizzie. "Cas, this is Professor McGonagall, she was Head of Gryffindor when I was at school here. "It is a pleasure to meet you,'' said McGonagall, extending her hand in a friendly gesture. "Likewise,'' said Castiel, shaking McGonagall's hand.

"You're not what I pictured,'' McGonagall commented, staring at Castiel through her square framed spectacles. "This is a vessel,'' Castiel explained. McGonagall raised her eyebrows. "Do you mean to say that you're possessing someone?" she asked. "I needed his consent in order to be invited in,'' said Castiel. "Lizzie never mentioned you,'' said McGonagall. Castiel said nothing.

"Lizzie,'' said McGonagall. "I ah – I owe you an apology." Lizzie frowned. "What for?" she asked, bewildered. "I should have believe you when you told me that Cormac McLaggen was dangerous. When I found out what he really did to you…" said McGonagall, looking ashamed. Lizzie wanted to say 'No shit, Sherlock!' but instead she smiled. "It's okay,'' she said.

Both Dean and Sam were staring at Lizzie with perplexed looks on their faces. "Lizzie?" asked Dean. "Did something happen?" Lizzie swallowed. She didn't want to tell Sam or Dean what really happened. She had kept all those horrible memories that used to wake her up in the middle of the night in cold sweats buried for so long and she wanted to keep it that way.

"Nothing,'' said Lizzie finally. "It was nothing." Sam stared at Lizzie. "Are you sure?" he asked. Lizzie nodded. "Yeah,'' said Lizzie.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Professor McGonagall walked Sam, Dean, Lizzie, and Cas through the corridors explaining what had been going on in great detail. "And you don't think these are suicides?" asked Lizzie. "No," said McGonagall. "The pattern in which the students died seems too suspicious,"

They walked into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, where McGonagall summoned two girls and asked if she could speak to them in private. The girls walked out of the classroom, and saw Sam, Dean, Lizzie and Cas. "Who are you?" they asked. "I'm Lizzie this is my boyfriend Sam, and his brother Dean, and this is my friend Castiel," said Lizzie as the girls shook hands with each of them. "Professor McGonagall told us about the student deaths, and we're investigating them."

"Are you from the Ministry of Magic?" one of the girls asked. "Not exactly," said Lizzie. "We're hunters – we kill monsters for a living," "So you think that some sort of monster killed those students?" asked the other girl looking frightenend. "We're exploring it as a possibility,'' said Lizzie. "You were hanging out with two of the victims at the Hogs Head, right?"

The girls were silent. "Look," said Lizzie. "I used to be a student here. I know all about honor codes and protecting your friends' memories, but this is important, and could save lives, so whatever you might know, I'd suggest you tell us."

One of the girls was looking confused. "How does a hunter end up going to school here?" she asked, smirking slightly. "Things happen," said Lizzie. "What's your name?" asked Dean. "Meghan, and this is Alyssa," said Meghan jabbing a thumb at Alyssa. "We were with some of our friends and we were having drinks. One of the girls Lauren, said that her grades were slipping and she was freaking out because her parents are really strict, you know? She then went to go to the loo, and we waited for her, but she didn't come back. We went back up to the castle without her, but as we were walking down the road, we saw her, and she appeared to be talking to someone," "A student? Professor?" asked Sam. Meghan shook her head. "No, I've never seen him before,''

"Did you hear what he was saying to her?" asked Dean. "I – I think he might have said something about giving her ten years or something – I don't know it didn't make any sense and I didn't think anything of it. Why?"

Sam, Dean, Lizzie and Cas exchanged horrified glances. Were students making deals?

There was only one way to find out. "Come on!" said Lizzie as she took Sam's hand but just as she left, she thanked the girls who stared perplexedly as she, Cas, Dean and Sam ran down the corridors.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNPSNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Lizzie took them to Hogsmeade, where she and her friends used to hang out when she was a student. Up until now she failed to notice something. There was a crossroads near the Hogs' Head pub. Lizzie walked in the center of the graveled crossroads, and stared at Dean. "This seem dead center to you?" Sam nodded as Lizzie knelt down, took out her wand and used a Gouging Spell to dig a small hole in the center of the crossroads. She then got down on her hands and knees and began digging with her hands until she felt something hard. It appeared to be a box made of wood. Lizzie brushed a few particles of dirt off the box and opened it. There was a picture of one of the deceased victims inside.

"Is that her? Lauren?" asked Dean. "Has to be,'' said Lizzie. "So, kids become model students right around the time they were hanging out at the Hogs Head." "Where there just happens to be a crossroads," said Sam. "These kids are actually making deals with a damn demon!" said Lizzie. "I'll bet you they made the deal not even thinking about what it would cost them,"

Sun was setting and Lizzie suggested that they head back to the castle and start again tomorrow. "Only one problem: Where are we gonna sleep? I doubt McGonagall will let you have the girls dormitory to yourself,'' said Sam. "And boys aren't allowed in the girls dorms anyway,'' said Lizzie. "Don't worry! I know where we can go!" she began to walk back up to the castle as Sam, Dean and Cas followed.

As they walked through the corridors, Lizzie kept thinking We need a place where we can do research for this hunt, over and over in her head. There was a sound of stone scraping as a door appeared on the wall and opened. "Yahtzee!" said Lizzie happily walking inside and Sam, Dean and Cas followed her.

Inside there were three decent sized beds, bookshelves stocked with books on demons, anther shelf held flasks of holy water, and jars of silver nails, rock salt, and ammunition.

To complete this perfect image of the room, there was a devils trap on the ceiling and on the floor. "What the hell?" asked Dean. "What is this place?" asked Cas. "The Room of Requirement," said Lizzie. "The what?" asked Sam.

"It's also known as the Come-And-Go room," said Lizzie. "It only appears when a person has a real need for it, and is always equipped with the seeker's needs."

"So,'' said Dean. "Say if you really needed the bathroom…."

"Charming Dean," said Lizzie. "But yes, that is the general idea," "It's perfect!" said Sam. "It's like Hogwarts wants us to hunt down this demon!"

"Unfortunately, the only thing the room doesn't provide is food,'' said Lizzie. "But don't worry! We'll just need to make frequent trips to the kitchens,"

"Are you sure?" asked Dean uncertainly. "I mean, is McGonagall okay with that?" "She assured me that we can have whatever we need – it's not a big issue,'' said Lizzie.

"Okay!" said Dean. "Whatdaya say we get something to eat?" asked Dean. Lizzie nodded gratefully as her stomach growled loudly. Those Pumpkin Pasties seemed ages ago.

"Follow me!" said Lizzie as she, Dean, and Sam made their way out of the Room of Requirement.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

They walked down the corridors, and passed the Great Hall and the delicious smell of food wafted through the air, as Dean slipped into a daydream about pie.

They finally stopped at a large portrait of a bowl of fruit. Lizzie reached out a hand, and tickled the pear in the fruit bowl, and Dean, and Sam were both surprised to hear it giggle as the portrait swung forward like a door.

As they walked inside, they were confronted by some of the most bizarre creatures Sam and Dean have ever seen. They were less than three feet tall with bat like ears, eyes as big as tennis balls, and nose as long and as thin as pencils or round like tomatoes. They were all wearing either tea cozies or pillowcases. "House elves," Lizzie explained. "Hogwarts has employed them for years! They love it here, and they don't care that it doesn't pay well."

"What do you mean?" asked Sam. "How much do they get paid?" "Last house elf I knew that worked here got I think, a Galleon a week," said Lizzie. "That's not fair!" said Dean. Lizzie shrugged. "He didn't seem to mind," said Lizzie. "What was his name?" asked Sam. "Dobby – He died when I was in my seventh year," said Lizzie, looking sad.

"I'm sorry," said Dean. Lizzie nodded. "Yeah, I miss him a lot – he was really sweet,'' she said.

"Sam and Dean Winchester!" a house elf suddenly squeaked. "Such an honor it is!" it said, bowing deeply. Sam and Dean smiled awkwardly. "Th-thanks," said Dean. "Miss Lizzie!" the house elf squeaked, noticing Lizzie too. "You have returned! You are alive?" Lizzie nodded. "It's a long story," said Lizzie. She looked around then turned back to the house elf. "Where's Winky?" she asked.

Winky was a house elf that used to work at Hogwarts, and Lizzie had become rather close to her.

The house elf's ears drooped, and a saddened expression crossed its face. "Winky – Winky died last year Miss Lizzie," it said sadly.

Lizzie's face fell. "What? How? Last I saw her, she was trying to quit drinking!"

"Winky had a relapse, Miss Lizzie," said the house elf. "And one day, she just – drank too much, and….." Tears welled up in the house elf's eyes as he dabbed his eyes on the corner of his tea cozy. "I'm so sorry!" said Lizzie, starting to cry too. Sam went up to Lizzie and hugged her.

They left the kitchen five minutes later with a armful of chicken, bread, a large ham, a stack of pies, and a jug of iced pumpkin juice as they headed back to the Room of Requirement.

As they sat down to dinner, Dean spoke up. "So Liz," he said through a mouthful of chicken. "Why are all the house elves wearing tea cozies and pillowcases?" "Yeah!" Sam piped up. "What's up with that?" "It's part of their enslavement," Lizzie explained. "House elves can only be freed if their masters present them with proper clothing. A friend of mine, Hermione tried setting all the house elves in Hogwarts free when I was a fifth year, by giving them clothes, but they didn't want them. They found them insulting. So Dobby took them for himself – He had already been set free from his previous masters."

Lizzie yawned, and took out her purse, and took out her pajamas, a toothbrush, and toothpaste, and her evening dose of medication.

After she had gotten dressed, and brushed her teeth, Lizzie took out four sleeping bags, and pillows and handed one each to Sam, Dean and Cas, but Cas refused his. "I don't sleep Lizzie," he said, smiling slightly. "Never?" asked Lizzie looking slightly surprised. "No," said Cas, shaking his head.

Lizzie shrugged as she got into her sleeping bag, and fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.


End file.
